Deltora Network: Seven Gems
by Pyra Kurai Akaidra
Summary: Deltora Quest crossover. Deltora's opening was greeted with cheers after many years. However, things change when the Seven Gems was stolen and the Shadow Lord slowly conquer the land. Will Netto, Rockman & friends find the Gems before Deltora was lost?
1. Deltora Network

**Title:** Deltora Network: Seven Gems

**Series:** Rockman.exe (MegaMan NT Warrior) & Deltora Quest crossover

**Summary:** The opening of Deltora was welcomed with great tourism and economy. However, all of this was changed when the Seven Gems was stolen and the mysterious Shadow Lord extends its grip over Deltora. Will Netto, Rockman and friends be able to retrieve the Gems and save Deltora?

**NOTE:** At the moment, there's no planned pairings for the canon characters (i.e. Netto, Rockman, etc), so please don't ask. Also, prior knowledge of the Deltora Quest books are not necessarily needed to understand, though they'll further your enjoyment of this fanfiction if you do.

**EDIT**: Just fixed up some formating problem with the last few paragraphs. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Deltora Network

_Many years ago_...

"_Adin, Doran, how is it so far?" A scientist and programmer asked, looking at the two Navis, who was some of his partners in the project._

_Looking around at the area, the dark-haired Navi replied. "This area was running smoothly so far, sir. I was able to travel some distance without problems." He took another step forward and stood there for a moment, waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, his green eyes moved over to his friend, who's studying some programs intently._

"_That's good, Adin; Doran, what about you?"_

_The ponytail haired Navi glanced up when his name was called. "The programs themselves are fine, Lief. Landscape, structures and natives are as we planned them to be."_

"_That's good." Nodding, he opened up access for the next objective to be accomplished. "Next thing to do is_..._the Seven Gems." The man said, activating the portal program for his partners, before he moved over to another computer, which held the data of the Seven Gems._

_The Navis nodded their understanding, watching a portal opened before them and entered it, unknowing of someone watching from a distance, who stared at them with their eyes darkened with jealousy._

_Once he knows the human was occupied with the Seven Gems, he stepped out of hiding, looking around at the scenery, muttering a word with a sense of desire._

"_Deltora_..._"_

-----

_Present time_...

"...to-kun..."

A young teenage boy stirred in his sleep, moving to sleep on his side. He was having a pleasant dream, fill with many, delightful things he loved and loved to do. 'Curry...'

"...Netto-kun..."

The voice persisted, but the boy still sleep restfully. This was a normal routine, almost everyday of the week, especially during on school days. Seeing that he's still away on dreamland, the owner of the voice, a young looking Navi from inside his Operator's PET, sighed then smiled.

"_Netto-kun, wake up_!"

"Gah!" With a thud, the young Operator was woken up, startled, and somehow fall out of bed in his surprise. "Rockman!"

Rockman laughed at Netto's reactions. "Good morning, Netto-kun." The blue Navi greeted, cheerfully. Though he does get annoyed at his Operator for sleeping in most of the times, Rockman had decided to might as well enjoy the almost daily routine.

"C'mon, Rockman, it's the weekends!" Netto grumbled, about to crawl back to sleep. The brunette does appreciated his Navi trying to get him on time, but it's the _weekends_. He has no school to attend, no studies to do, and no other events for him to go to. Just because he appreciated his Navi's help, doesn't mean he'd enjoy having his sleep interrupted. "Can't you let me sleep in some more?"

Still smiling, the blue Navi almost, practically _chirped_, almost. "Not even for this?" Rockman said, opening up the E-mail that had arrived moments ago, prior to Netto's wake-up call. His Operator's tired eyes glanced at the PET's screen, before they blinked themselves awake at the E-mail's contents.

_To all Operators and Navis,_

_We are proud to announced the long awaited opening of the much delayed server, _'Deltora'_, today at 10:00 AM EST. We apologise for the inconvenience for the exceedingly long period of time in developing and connecting _Deltora_ to the Net._

_Originally designed to be one of the first servers, _Deltora_ was a cyber continent developed for the varying cultures of other countries and their respective network. We hope that _Deltora_ would be a great, prosperous place to explore, discover and interact for visitors, as well as those who decided to move in._

_Attached to this message is a link to _Deltora_ for your convenience._

_For any questions and feedback, you can access our website or E-mail them to Del Company's Information Centre_

_Ph: XXXX XXXX_

_Company's Website: XXXXX_

_"_That's awesome!" Netto leaped onto his feet, now fully awake from the Email he just read. "Deltora's open! Come on, Rockman, let's go explore it!" The brunette exclaimed, never mind that, earlier, he just wanted to sleep.

"Hahah!" Rockman smiled, sharing his best friend's enthusiasm at the prospect of a new area to explore with a good reason.

Deltora was first announced to be in development around the beginning of the Net's era, when the Net and Navis are fairly new. However, something had happened during development and the initial release date for Deltora was postponed many times for each problem. The anticipation and delays almost drive some people crazy from the wait.

Naturally, the news about Deltora's opening was a momentous event.

While his Operator hurried to get dressed, the blue Navi blinked when a new E-mail was just arrived in front of him. Checking who it's from, he called out. "Netto-kun, there's a new mail from Meiru-chan!"

"What does it say?" Netto asked, putting on his orange vest before he reached for his bandana and tied it around his forehead, keeping his hair out of his eyes.

"Let's see...it say 'Netto, we're going ahead to Deltora, so meet up with us at Del, the southern capital NetCity!'," Rockman read the E-mail out loud, looking up to expect an predicted annoyed outburst.

"What! They went ahead without me!" Netto exclaimed, before he start muttering incoherent words as he picked up his PET and log in Rockman onto the Net. "Plug-in, Rockman.exe! Transmission!"

--Del, Deltora Network--

_They walked over to the Seven Gems, seven powerful programs, as large as a human's palm and each one having their own distinctive, beautiful hue. Diamond, whose brilliance looked as beautiful as its namesake in real life; Emerald, its green hue which reminds one of nature; Lapis Lazuli, a deep blue gem with small, twinkling star-like specs of diamond; Topaz, with a warm golden colour; Opal, filled with colours of the rainbow; Ruby, a wondrous shade of deep red; and Amethyst, its purple hue beckoned the curious of minds. The Gems are on top of an altar, fitted onto a silver belt, each one was placed on their own plate, which are chained together, forming a belt which can easily fit around a Navi's waist._

_Adin lifted his hand and touched the first Gem, the brilliant Diamond, which glowed under his fingers. Smiling, his fingers trailed along the belt, tracing the other Gems; each one glowed whenever they felt his caressing fingers, one of the few who's allowed to lay a hand on them._

_Doran watched him, sensing the power emanating from the Gems, before looking up at the screen, which showed the smiling face of Lief._

_"I'm assuming the Gems are fine?" Lief asked, watching Adin's lifted up away from the Amethyst. Receiving an affirmative nod, his smile grew wider. 'Finally...' The man thought, before he said. "Doran, Adin, I want you two to re-check Deltora. I'll be contacting the others."_

_"Understood."_

_"Of course, Lief."_

-----

A beam of digital light appeared outside of a large gate, before they regrouped together to become the familiar figure of Rockman, who looked up at the entrance to Del, the southern NetCity of Deltora.

"Wow..." He looked at the gate, noting the line of Navis steadily getting inside, with a lesser number of them getting out.

"Man, if we're here earlier, we'd be inside already!" Netto complained, as his Navi walked over to get into line. "Of all the days for me to sleep in...!"

To be continued...

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Yeah, a new fanfiction. I couldn't get this out of my head, so I start typing it down (I blamed both the Deltora Quest books and the anime). Of course, that's exactly how some of my other fanfiction came about... 

Been a while since I venture into the EXE part of the fandom, so I found myself re-watching part of the EXE anime, just to refresh my memory on how the characters addressed each other (particularly if Rockman use honorific for Meiru or not).

As always, reviews and criticisms are accepted, especially from smart readers.

On another note, **Hidden Flame** readers, there's a poll on my biography, so please vote there.


	2. The City of Del

Last time, Deltora has finally arrived, much to the joy of many. Like everyone else, Netto and Rockman went over to explore...

**Disclaimer**: _Deltora Quest_ and _Rockman.exe_ are the rightful property of Emily Rodda and Capcom, respectively.

**Note**: Though I'm using the Japanese names, I'm using the 'given name surname' format, for convenience's sake.

* * *

**Chapter 2**: The City of Del

"_Soon_..._" Adin murmured, sitting next to Doran on a hill, giving them a clear view of the southern NetCity the two Navis personally helped in creating. "Soon, Doran, our work will be finished and be enjoyed by many."_

"_It gives you a sense of satisfaction, doesn't it?" Doran opened up a screen, for another quick check on the system._

"_Hm_..._" Adin gave a small smile. "Not quite, I feel like there's more we can do."_

_His ponytail-haired friend was silent, glancing through the data result from the quick check-up. Then, he frowned. "Strange." Doran muttered, getting his friend's attention._

"_What was it?" Adin asked. His green eyes moved over to see. "Something's wrong? If so then we should contact Lief."_

"_Send a quick message then, we should take care of this before it gets out of hand." They both stood up. Doran re-checked for the location of the possible anomaly._

"_Doran?"_

"_Someone else is near Del, without authorisation_..._"_

-----

"It's about time!" Netto exclaimed, once Rockman was finally let in through the entrance gates. It took quite some time, due to the number of other Navis that also want to go in, as well as the security point's procedure. While the blue Navi was waiting, his Operator even took the liberty of going downstairs for breakfast, before coming back during that period of time.

"Whoa..." Rockman looked around, checking out the sites the Deltoran NetCity, Del, has offered for visitors.

A befitting of being the southern capital, Del was a large NetCity, fill with tall digital buildings and skyscrapers, with streets full of shops and variety of things as part of its economy. The most impressive site, located at the very middle of Del, was a great, medieval like castle; its towers can be seen from behind the walls that acted as protection, giving it a feeling like the viewer's in a world mixed of medieval and modern.

"Hello, sir. Would you like to download a map of Del?" A program said, getting Rockman's attention away from the castle.

"Sure." Accepting the map program, the blue Navi let it downloaded onto the PET, before opening it. It shows the entire city, with buildings and areas being labelled for convenience, as well as a '_YOU ARE HERE_' arrow, pointing near the entrance gate, representing the user's current location.

Looking at all the locations on the map, memorising the general routes and major buildings, Rockman asked. "Netto-kun, where would we go to find the others?"

"..." After a moment, the bandana-wearing Operator shrugged. "I don't know."

The blue Navi sweatdropped, before he sighed at the reply; he should've expected that. "Netto-kun..."

"What?"

-----

_He looked up at the unopened gates of Del, the look of desire still glinting in his crimson eyes, giving an indescribable smirk when he heard someone walking up to him._

"_Excuse me, but you're in an authorised area," Adin said, taking a step closer. "Before we let you leave, would you mind telling me how you get here and how much you've seen?" The green-eyed Navi asked, his eyes never moved away from the Navi before him, who's around his height, perhaps a little taller, with dark colouration for his designs. For some reason, the dark Navi gave him an odd, chilly feeling. Briefly, he wondered if it's wise for Doran and him to split up earlier._

"..._give me_..._" The dark Navi murmured, his head lowered so he's looking straight forward at the gates instead of up._

"_Excuse me?"_

_It was at this very moment, before Adin can further enquire again, a screen opened up above them, showing Lief's face and sounding his exclamation, Doran running up to him urgently, when the dark Navi laughed._

"_Wait, Adin_..._!"_

"_Deltora_..._GIVE ME ALL OF DELTORA!_"_ Turning around to face the startled Adin, his crimson eyes gleamed wildly, before the dark Navi leaped at him._

"_ADIN!"_

-----

Hearing the familiar sound of a new message, Rockman stopped walking and looked up at Netto. "Netto-kun, new mail!" He said, before he opened up the email and held it over the map program in his hand, overlapping like he's holding a letter over it. "It's from Meiru-chan!"

"What does it say?"

"Hmm... '_Netto! We'll be checking out the Castle Museum, they're having a grand opening at noon! See you there'_." Rockman read, putting the email back into the PET's Inbox.

"Cool! Who knows what'll we see over there?" The bandana-wearing Operator wondered out loud. His brown eyes briefly glanced at the digital clock at the corner of his PET's screen, and were understandably surprised. "Gah! 11:50! Quick, Rockman, to the Castle Museum!" Netto said, while striking in what it seems to be a heroic pose.

"...Is that necessary?" Rockman sweat dropped, his best friend watched too much of those superhero shows.

"It's because I feel like it." Netto simply said, before he was called down by his mother for an errand. "Go on ahead, Rockman!"

"Okay!"

-----

"_Are you alright, Adin?" Lief asked, concerned for his friend who's just been attacked._

"_I'm fine, Lief." Adin replied, his back against the altar that held the Belt of Deltora, where the Seven Gems gleamed from their respective plates, feeling their power gently flowing through his body in their attempt to soothe and heal him. "But Doran? Will he be alright?"_

"_He's holding back that other guy the best he can." Lief answered, his eyes betrayed his worried feeling despite the programmer's firm expression._

"_That stupid fool_..._" Adin murmured, before he steadily stands up and looked down at the Belt. "Lief, go help Doran."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Positive. I'll be fine, just help him." Emerald eyes staring intently at the Belt, both the Emerald and Ruby paled in hue, contrasting with the rest of the Gems. Without looking up, he can hear Lief moving, followed by sounds of items being either picked up or brushed to the side, telling him the human trusted him enough to go._

"_Doran, you fool, you better not ended up deleted just for our sake." Adin muttered, remembering when the strange Navi leaped at him. His friend managed to arrived and pulled him away, before pushing him through the then opening gates of Del. His green eyes reflected at that moment, at his surprise and protest, Doran's unyielding stubbornness and shout earlier._

'I'll be fine, Adin! Just go and protect **them**!_'_

_He knew what Doran means: the Belt of Deltora. Who knows what'll happen if the Gems ended up taken away? Adin knew that the Gems only reacted to certain people and Navis who were registered into their system, either repelling or act useless in the hands of others._

_But now, he must make the best of the chance Doran had given him. Immediately after that thought, Adin went to work._

-----

"So this is the Castle Museum..." Rockman looked up, his green eyes taking in the impressive looking medieval-styled castle-like building, where a large crowd of Navis was gathering in front of the double front doors. It'll definitely take a while to get inside once the Museum was opened. He had managed to came here early enough, with just about five minutes to spare.

"Rockman!"

Hearing his name, he looked to the side, only to find himself being hugged by a familiar pink Navi.

"Hahah, hi, Roll-chan." Rockman smiled, before looking up to see the rest of his friends running up to him and Roll. Once they had arrived, Roll had let go of his arm and settle for standing next to him, as the blue Navi greeted the rest of their friends.

"Guts! Rockman is here!"

"Ah, it's a pleasure seeing you here, Rockman-san."

"Hey, Rockman!"

Rockman laughed, as their group of friends chattered while the museum was just minutes away from its grand opening.

"Hey, Rockman? Did you hear about the Castle Museum's main attraction?" Roll asked, perking up the blue Navi's interest.

"No, what was it?" He asked, earnestly wanting to know.

"Well, apparently it's a beautiful jewelled belt..."

**To be continued.**

_Author's Note_: I'm in a love/hate situation right now. On one hand, I adore Deltora Quest, on another, the anime and I re-reading the books stirred myself away from my other fanfiction to this chapter. Why do I let myself do this?

Once again, reviews and constructive criticism accepted, even from those who read this and didn't leave a review for the previous chapter.


End file.
